


The Love of Horses

by dahtwitchi



Series: When Madara met Rascal [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Equestrian, Art, Comic, Driving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Four Senju brothers in a car is far too cramped, and Madara regret knowing any of them.





	The Love of Horses

**Author's Note:**

> For mobile users, [the tumblr post containing this image](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/187012126554/four-senju-brothers-in-a-car-and-a-poor-bastard) might be easier to read properly.

**Author's Note:**

> HORSIE! *Stare out the window while passing*
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Let me just say, I'm pleased by so many details of the art in this x3 Madara's progression might take the prize, though ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Borrowing freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349517) by [Sylencia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia)


End file.
